


Christmas

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [6]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Daddy!Mike, M/M, papa!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire was burning in the chimney and Ben and Mike were curled up on the couch, slurping on a hot cocoa. Outside, snow was falling against the windows, barely noticeable over the soft music playing from the music station on the wall.<br/>Quietly, footsteps came closer, not detected by the two people on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the other parts of the 'sophie'-series to understand this one.

The fire was burning in the chimney and Ben and Mike were curled up on the couch, slurping on a hot cocoa. Outside, snow was falling against the windows, barely noticeable over the soft music playing from the music station on the wall.

Quietly, footsteps came closer, not detected by the two people on the couch.

Suddenly, two not so tiny figures jumped from behind the back of the couch, scaring their parents to death. Clutching their mugs to their chest, Ben and Mike stared at their children who began to laugh instantly, crawling up and onto their laps, Sophie stealing Ben’s mug out of his hands.

“For duck's sake children!” Mike groaned, uncurling his arm around Ben's waist to open his arms for Tyrone to cuddle into his chest. Sophie made a tiny noise as she cuddled into Ben's chest, nipping at the mug.

“You nearly said fuck.” Tyrone said, smiling as he also grabbed after the mug Mike had.

“It's still a bad word.” Sophie piped up and Ben laughed, brushing a hand through her hair before pressing a kiss to her head.

“Exactly.” Ben got his mug back, putting it on the coffee table.

“I thought we put you munchkins to bed an hour ago?”

“Well... It's snowing… And we couldn’t sleep.” Tyrone said, ducking his head under Mike's chin after Mike took the mug away too.

“So you decided to attack us?” Mike asked.

“That or waiting for tomorrow in our rooms.”

“Which would be boring.” Tyrone explained his fathers.

“What do you want to watch?” Ben was already moving, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

“Animals.” Came it in a chorus, making them both chuckle. Turning to a documentation about the wilderness of the rainforest, the family settled into the couch, the children spreading over both of their parents, with legs and arms thrown over and under them as their parents settled back to their original position, Ben half against Mike's chest and between his legs, with two munchkins now added on top.

Not 10 minutes later and the first child fell asleep, Tyrone cuddled to Ben's side with his face smushed against his shoulder. Not 5 minutes later and Sophie did the same, just against Ben's chest.

Quietly, Ben whispered. “We have to get them into their beds. We still need to put the presents into place.” With a nod from Mike, they slowly took each a child into their arms, heavier than they were years ago and carried them to their rooms, placing each munchkin into their bed, tucking them in.

Without much more than a stir.

They met in the hallway between the rooms. A smile on both of their faces.

“We made the right decision.” Mike said as he pressed a kiss to Ben's lips.

“You think? I still don’t think yellow will be the right color of jumper for Sophie.” Ben chuckled, getting a soft push into the shoulder.

“I love you. You and our family.” Ben added, wrapping his arms around Mike's middle to pull him closer.

“I love you too. So much. Every single day I am amazed how much I can love the bunch of you.” With a gentle hand guiding his face, Ben looked deep into Mike's eyes.

“We did the right thing. I was never more sure about anything.” They laughed, quietly, in the hallway of their home, their whole life around them as the snow kept on falling and the fire slowly burned out and the hot chocolate slowly cooling until the next morning.

And the next morning was an adventure for itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
